Hell on Earth
by hiei8912
Summary: Unspeakable things are happening within the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village. No one truly knows what takes place at night or why those sounds of pure horror come from every corner. All everyone knows is "Beware The Full Moon"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter I

"Kakashi-sensei, who could have done this?" a girl with bubblegum pink hair said. The man in question just stood there looking at the spot where the mangled body of a shinobi lay. A blond haired youth just watched in silent horror, before saying "Sensei is this some kind of an attacked from another village or something. I've never seen anything like this before." Looking up at the silver haired male, the blonde noticed his sensei was not saying anything at all, not even acting bored like usual. Then looking from his sensei to his raven haired best friend and rival, he noticed the same blank look on his face as their sensei. Then the silver haired male turned on his heel and walked away. The three teens he left standing by the corpse were perplexed and stunned, as to why there sensei just walked away without even telling them to follow.

The silver haired male just walked instead of the usual jumping, running or teleporting. He was in deep thought, the imagines of the mangled body on his mind. _'I don't believe it. I killed a fellow shinobi. How could__ I? I locked myself up at least I think I did. This is all happening to fast it's not supposed to be this way.' _His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. Looking up and looking back he saw his students trying to catch up to him. Stopping and turning toward his students he finally spoke, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, I need to be alone for awhile. I need to think so go train in the training grounds. I'll be there shortly." The teens looked at their sensei in awe and before they could protest in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Kakashi sat in a tree with a blank look on his face. His mind began to wander of the past and how his life went from good to hell.

**Begin flashback**

_A silver haired youth sat atop a hill reading a book, and smirking to himself. As the sun began to__ slowly to set over the horizon the boy realized it was about time he head home. As he stood up he heard a noise that made grab one of his kunai. Getting into a fighting stance, he waited for a noise but then after awhile he heard nothing. Standing back up__ straight he realized the sun had already set. Turning away from the forest he heard a low growl. Before he could turn around he was pinned to the ground by something ten times his size. Yelling loudly as he felt something sharp bite into his shoulder._

_ As fast as it happened the offending creature was gone. The blood was all around him leaking from his shoulder wound. Quickly trying to sit up he saw nothing but the darkness around him until his vision also went black. The only thing he remembered before he fell unconscious was a loud wolf like howl. When he woke up he saw a white room and realized that he was in the hospital. The sun was high in the sky as the rays lite the small room with its warm beams of light. Sitting up slowly he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder._

_ His vision got slightly foggy as the pain shot through him. The silver haired boy's body began to burn as he looked down at his hands and realized that there was something was wrong. His breath became shallower as he slipped back into unconsciousness.__ His dreams were filled with things of pure horror. Things he could not explain. Then after being in the hospital for 3 days the silver haired boy was allowed to go home. As he walked home he realized it was getting pretty late and the moon was beginning t__o show through the thick clouds that were once covering the whole sky. The boy felt his body temperature rise in a bad way. Then a pain in his chest began to fill his whole entire being. The silver haired boy looked up at the moon which looked as if it was__ calling to him. Then everything went black._

_**Flash back end**_

When Kakashi came to he realized it was getting dark fast. The moon was already high in the sky and he could feel its pull. Then a dull pain shot through him, his muscles began to stretch and pull. Then he looked up at the full moon and everything went black.


	2. Not now, not ever

Chapter II

Kakashi woke up in his apartment, his silver locks sticking to his face. Moving them from his eyes he realized that he was half dressed, sitting up quickly he looked down at his hands. Blood was all over them and the sofa. Then looking from his hands to the floor he saw the trail of blood, that lead toward the open window he saw that was completely broken. Standing up he saw that his apartment was trashed again. Breathing a heavy sigh, he began to get ready for the day and also clean the mess.

Once Kakashi got to the training grounds he noticed something very off, his team was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe I'm early.' he thought to himself. Readying himself to leave, he heard twig snap in the distance. Smelling the air around him caught wind of a familiar scent. Turn to his left he saw Naruto walk through the gate. Looking up Naruto noticed his sensei was already there which was kind of weird. Once close enough Naruto smiled slightly at the older man before saying "Hey sensei, what happened to you yesterday? Something strange happened, we got attacked by something. And it was a huge something too. Kind of scared me in a way." Staring down at his student the silver haired male looked behind himself to see the young raven of his group walking over. Naruto looked at the man weirdly. Once the raven was within hearing distance, Naruto said "Sasuke, your okay."

**Flashback**** begins**

_The silver haired teen stood over a corpse of his once living__ friend. All emotion that should have been displayed was not there. His face stayed blank as he analyzed the scene before him. Looking from the body to his __hands he saw blood covering them. Then looking from his hands to the pool of blood by his feet__ he began to shake.__ Then he felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on his chest,__and tears began to fall from his eyes. He cried for his friend that he himself had killed with his own two hands. Then he felt this urge to vomit._

**End**** flashback**

Sakura noticed that her sensei was not paying any attention to them as they were speaking. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Guys do you find it odd that sensei hasn't said anything to us in days?" Naruto then looked at the older man and began walking forward. Once close enough the blonde haired boy poked him and nothing happened. So being as bold as he was known for being he tried to poke the older man again when something out of the ordinary happened and it happened so fast he didn't have enough time to react like he usually did. He was face down in the dirt with arm behind his back and said older man growling like some kind of animal in his ear. The blonde knew his arm could be broken in several places. Crying out loud didn't seem to get the older man's attention. Sakura tried to get there sensei to let go but all he did was growl in warning to them. Sasuke stood there in shock and could feel that he should obey the warning command to back off but he had to seem as human as possible. Then Kakashi finally snapped out of his mind setting and realized he was hurting Naruto. Quickly letting go and moving back a few feet he saw blood slowly leaking from the blondes arm.

Kakashi sat under a tree next to the hospital where his team was being treated. All he remembered was coming awake with all of them lying in pools of their own blood, and his hands covered in their blood. Shaking his head he knew it had to have been the beast to do this to them and leave them within an inch of their lives. It seemed that only Sasuke was the one who was worse for wear. Kakashi just couldn't get the imagines out of his head; it was horrific the way they laid on the ground. He looked down at his hands, no trace of blood on them but he could smell it. It felt horrible to know that he was the one to hurt them. Placing his hands over his face he felt a presence in front of him. Quickly removing his hands, he looked up and saw the Hokage standing before him. Standing on his feet before her he looked like a kicked puppy to Tsunade.

"Kakashi, tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked calmly

"I really don't know, what happened I just got there and they were laying there near death." Kakashi said calmly.

"Really, 'cause Naruto said you had attacked him and proceeded to attack Sakura and Sasuke. He also said it was like you become some type of monster. Care to explain this?" Tsunade said still sounding very calm.

"Maybe it's from the trauma that he said something like that. I wasn't even there. On my way there though." Kakashi said trying to hind the slight fear he was feeling.

"Okay then just so that you know that I'm relieving u of your duties until further notice." She said walking back into the hospital, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. Kakashi stood there and blinked for a moment before sensing another presence moving toward him. Jumping into the tree he was just under hid him well from the coming person. Said person stopped right in front of the tree, before it continued forward toward the hospital.

Kakashi sighed in relief he did not want to be around people to long especially right now. He started to feel a dull ache in his head. Pressing his palm to his forehead he heard something that sounded like a whisper. _**'Do you think you can hide what you are from them forever. Ha**____**it's**__** too bad that those two kids and that wolf pup survived**__**. I would have enjoyed the kill better. But the blood that was shed was beautiful enough to make me moan with pleasure and delight**__**.'**___The voice spoke coolly.

Looking around Kakashi realized that there was no one around to have talked to him but himself. Trembling slightly, he rubbed his head to rid himself of his headache.

'_What the hell was __that?__' _He thought to himself. Shaking his head slightly, still feeling that dull ache.

'_**Don't fret my friend. **__**I'm**__** here to help, not to hurt. I only wish to show u what can be **__**achieved if you**____**allow**__** me to take **__**control**__** and keep it**__**.' **_It spoke soothingly.

'_Who the hell are you?' _he said in his mind.

'_**You know exactly who I am. **__**I'm**__** the beast that offers you comfort whe**__**n you need it, I'm the one who gives you peace of mind, and I'm the one who you are most afraid of.' **_The voice growled out.____

'_Are you trying to say-'_Kakashi was brought out of his train of thought by the branch he was resting on move. Looking up quickly he saw the one person he was trying to avoid at all cost.


	3. Why Me?

Chapter III

Kakashi looked up at the offending person who had just invaded his personal space. "Maa, Gai must u stand so close?" He said sounding bored.

"Hmm. My youthful rival what is bothering you? You didn't even seem to notice me until I was in front of you. This needs to be addressed, what the problem my friend?" Gai said as fake tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi just stared at him for a moment before removing himself from the tree. He began walking away, until Gai jumped in front of him.

"Kakashi, what's up with you? You look like hell and smell like it too." Gai looked at him with concern. Kakashi stared at Gai once again and smirked even though u couldn't really tell because of his mask. Pushing Gai out the way he continued on his journey home it had been a long day.

Once he was close to his apartment complex he saw someone else he was trying to avoid and had been for the past few months. Said person stared at him with concern and said "Kakashi, why have you been hiding away from me?"

"Iruka I feel like talking right now. I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you or anyone else at this moment in time." Walking toward his door he said this. Iruka watched him and saw that he indeed look pretty bad.

"Kakashi what happened? There are rumors going around saying that you attacked your team and nearly killed them? Everyone is saying that you have lost your mind and have just been staying to yourself more than usual. You haven't even been coming to see me like you used too." Iruka said this while following Kakashi inside his apartment.

"Just leave me alone. I wish to be by myself. And you shouldn't listen to rumors. Now get out." He said while keeping his back turn away from Iruka. Stepping forward Iruka shook his head even though he knew the other person couldn't see it.

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes and saw the fluorescent lights that hurt his already sensitive vision he closed them back. Whining slightly as he tried to move he heard someone move toward him. Snapping his eyes open his vision was still assaulted by the bright light, until he took in the scent that was near him. His body already calming at the light touches that person was placing upon his head. "Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke spoke with a raspy voice.

"Little one, how do you feel?" the elder raven spoken softly.

"Like hell. My head is killing me, feels like I was run over. All I want is some water though." His request was granted when a cool glass was placed on his dry lips. Drinking his fill, he felt much better. Removing the glass and placing it back on the side table Itachi looked down at his little brother.

"Sasuke what do you remember?" He spoke calmly to the younger raven while petting his hair.

"Umm, well I remember-

**Flash back **

_I got to the bridge where we normally meet to only see that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were already there. As I slowly walked toward them I noticed that sensei wasn't really remotely paying attention to anything. But once I was close enough I heard Naruto say "Sasuke your okay." Stopping I smirked at him and said "yea, why wouldn't I be." _

"_Well that thing attacked you and I thought the worst."_

"_Do u really under estimate me, dobe?"I said as I crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Teme, I was just worried!" Naruto shouted, until he was smacked upside the head by Sakura._

"_Guys really I think there is something wrong with Kakashi-sensei. He isn't acting like himself."Sakura said clearly worried as we all were. Then Naruto being the idiot that he is poked sensei in the arm and nothing happened until the idiot tried poking him a second time, which resulted in him having his arm nearly ripped off. Blood was everywhere in that one instant and it made Sakura and I jump with slight shock. Sakura started yelling telling him to let Naruto go. All I could do was standing there slightly shocked, even though I could hear Naruto and Sakura yelling. Then the oddest thing happened he began to growl like we do. It was a warning to move away and I felt the urge to but I didn't. And just as fast as it happened it stopped and sensei looked at us with this blank look. _

Itachi it was weird, Kakashi-sensei's eyes were red black. Not like the sharigan but it was…. I don't know how to explain it."

Itachi nodded his head and waved his hand slightly. Sasuke caught on to the motion and began talking again.

"_Then he started growling and baring his fangs at us. Sakura had rushed over to Naruto and try to help him. But that really didn't happen because as soon she was close enough he had leapt on her and started biting her neck and using his claws to rip into her flesh. I moved then and kicked him off and bared my fangs at him while I growled. I could hear Sakura gasping for air and the blood in her throat and lungs. I don't know when Naruto made it to his feet with his arm dangling from his body. You could see where it was being ripped off of his shoulder. As he was about to attack Kakashi was on him and ripped off his already dangling arm, when I was going for the attack he through the arm at me which I side stepped perfectly. Going for a low kick, he dodged it and was instantly behind me. All I know is that I felt really cold all of a sudden, so I looked down and saw his hand going through my stomach._

**End flash back**

"That's all I remember, everything after that is a blur." Sasuke finished with a sigh.

"Its fine little one but I do have good news. Your friends are fine and will make a full recovery." Itachi said softly knowing this is what his little brother needed to hear right then. With a smirk Sasuke sat up all the way. Looking at the older raven he wondered what his brother was thinking because of the serious look that crossed his features.

Itachi got up from the bed and looked at his little brother before walking toward the window that was in room staring blankly out of it. Sitting on the sill he said "Sasuke…. do u think, that maybe Kakashi is a werewolf?"

Looking down at his hands Sasuke nodded, and then answered with "Yes I do."


End file.
